1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of wireless communications; and more particularly, to antennas for such wireless communications being integrated into shield can assemblies, and related methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electromagnetic shielding in the form of shield cans is used extensively in communication circuits to isolate RF and digital circuits. Electromagnetic shielding, in effect, is used to keep intended signals internal to a region, or used to keep external signals from entering a region. Electromagnetic shielding that blocks radio frequency electromagnetic radiation is also known as RF shielding. The shielding can reduce the coupling of RF currents, radio waves, electromagnetic fields, and electrostatic fields between circuits in a communication system, with these circuits often located in close proximity to each other or on a shared circuit board.
Because portability is an ongoing necessity in the portable electronics market, size constraints must remain a primary focus of component manufactures. Cell phones, for example, are becoming smaller in size and lighter in weight while providing an increased number of useable features, such as internet, radio, television (DVB-H), communications, and others. To meet the demand for multi-application cell phones, additional and/or larger antennas and other components have been required. Cell phone and other portable electronic device manufacturers are moving towards reducing size of components and eliminating unnecessary bulk space or reusing space.
Antennas in wireless mobile devices are typically placed internal to the mobile device for aesthetics, cost, and other reasons. The antenna will require a certain volume to operate efficiently at a set frequency. With more features being designed into mobile devices such as FM radios, digital TV receivers, and GPS receivers, volume and circuit board area are becoming constrained.